<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoot Me by TaintedByTouches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005852">Shoot Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedByTouches/pseuds/TaintedByTouches'>TaintedByTouches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bank Robbery, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Gun Violence, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedByTouches/pseuds/TaintedByTouches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae just wanted to deposit his check, then get back to the dorms to be with his best friends.<br/>More specifically, he wanted to be Younghyun, so he was trying to be quick.<br/>But, some people have other plans.</p><p> </p><p>(Or, Jae goes to the bank, gets held up in some random's attempt to greedily steal from others. He gets shot, but things will get better. Eventually.) </p><p>I'm awful at summaries, but I promise the writing is better than you'd expect.<br/>I hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoot Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at a Day6 fic. I've never tried my hand at them before, so...we'll see how I do!</p><p>Please be cautious and read every tag, as stated things get dark. There's guns involved and blood. Plus, the prospect of suicidal thoughts/implications. </p><p>I warn you, don't read if you're triggered easily. I don't want to hurt anyone! I just want people to enjoy the story.</p><p>A story which is in no way true, or in any way related to Day6.</p><p>If you wanna yell at me for the fic, or just about anything really, feel free to follow my Instagram @MakeMyEaj! I just made it, so I have no followers yet, but I hope to change that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chilly winter air was brutal, each gust of wind an avid reminder that Jae was under dressed for it.<br/>
It was a simple trip to the bank to deposit money into his account, so simple in fact, he'd elected not to drive or be driven there. </p><p>Burrowing deeper into his all too thin jacket, Jae slipped into the slightly warmer setting of the bank, a sigh of relief spilling from him, the sound dying behind the fabric of his mask. </p><p>He stood behind the person in the shortest line, his hands tucked into his pockets in hopes of it warming him just enough to halt the shiver building in his body. </p><p>Jae was slowly regretting his decision to leave his phone in the dorm, his fingers now drumming inside his pockets. </p><p>The door slammed abruptly and Jae found himself twisting in the direction of the sound when an arm slid around his waist, fingers digging into his slim hips.<br/>
His breath caught in his throat as he attempted to tug out the increasingly painful hold, but he paused when the unfamiliar coolness of a gun was pressed to his temple, his body trembling. </p><p>"Make a sound and I'll blow your brains out, got it pretty boy?" The voice was gruff, unsettling, but his tone left no room for argument, well, that and the unforgettable feeling of a gun against his skull, Jae was sure the man wouldn't hesitate to make good on his promise. </p><p>Even if Jae hadn't been an idol, he knows the sight would break anyone's heart, but he doesn't want to imagine the horrified looks on the members faces if the news had to be delivered. </p><p>So, he nodded, the action shaky, short and met with utter silence.<br/>
"Good boy." The words sounded muted to Jae, his blood rushing to his ears, the pounding was so loud that he just barely missed the unmistakable shout of the male holding him, he just registers the male tell the others in the bank to get down on the floor. </p><p>Immediately the twenty or so bodies all begin to drop in varying degrees of panic, but Jae can't find it in himself to care that the fingers holding him in place are also digging into his thin jacket, the feeling of the touch burning him despite the cold he felt mere moments before.<br/>
Or, had it been minutes? A half an hour? Who knows anymore? All Jae wanted to do was deposit his check, and go back to his dorm, where Sungjin was making them all dinner,  a rare occurrence in their household. He wanted to be back home where Wonpil and Dowoon were playing video games, where Younghyun was waiting for Jae to practice cords for their newest side project, the younger declaring that time as their first date. </p><p>Jaehyung had his first impromptu date with Younghyun, his best friend. But instead, he was here, the gun against his skin digging deeper, the fingers holding the weapon adjusting as the male settled his finger on the trigger. </p><p>There was silence, even with the sounds of the guns mechanisms echoing in his ears, bouncing around in his skull, the silence was deafening. There was only silence for Jae, even though realistically he knew there were people yelling, people ignoring the assailants orders to keep quiet. No one seemed to care that he was using Jae as a shield, or that he was threatening to shoot the young male if people continued to refuse his demands. No one seemed to care that Jae had tears trailing down his face, the tears spilling from his eyes getting caught by his mask. His body was trembling harshly, but he was silent, matching the silence that swallowed him. He was grateful the thumping in his ears had dulled, though he wasn't sure what was worse. Was it the silence or the sound of his beating heart trying to burst out of his ribcage? Where was it headed?<br/>
To Jae, that was obvious, his heart would claw its way to Younghyun, lacking the body it was protected by.<br/>
But that wasn't a thing that was possible, his heart would remain in his chest, beating fast enough to overwork itself, to the point it could sputter to a stop. It doesn't, but Jae has mixed feelings about that fact right now. </p><p>Before Jae could let his mind wander any further, he was pulled to reality thanks to the sounds of sirens filling the air, the sounds shrill and rapid, he was hopeful. </p><p>But not for long... </p><p>Jae's eyes squeezed shut, and time seemed to slow down, he only realized the gun was no longer pressing to his skull when it was too late.<br/>
He realized when the gun was firing, his breath coming out stuttered as he felt the heat of the bullet piercing through his shoulder blade. He swears he could feel each layer of skin ripping open to accommodate the bullet, or maybe it was trying to expel the object, trying to force it out of his body. </p><p>It's a half thought, barely filtering through his mind, when Jae realizes the bullet pierced his right shoulder, the shoulder attached to the hand he predominantly played guitar with. He decided that in this moment, the pain that surrounded what could be the end of his career was pushed aside in favor of the physical pain that coursed through him. </p><p>The pain was hot, blinding and all Jae could do was drop to the ground, the action was quick, and rough on his knees as his uninjured half launched forward, his hand slapping against the tile of the bank floor as he felt a scream ripping from him. </p><p>He knew he screamed because he felt the rough sound scratching through his throat as he fell, but he didn't hear the shout, no, there was now a loud ringing in his ears. The silence was gone. </p><p>Jae is sure there was a bunch of commotion that followed, but he wouldn't know, because the second his body was slumped on the ground, he was engulfed by a fuzzy feeling, his consciousness slipping with a flash of Younghyun smiling, one that was directed at him, it was fond, knowing, safe, all while the others debated rather loudly about which movie to watch. Everyone had different choices, but in the end they chose the movie Jae suggested, Younghyun chimed in, agreeing with the elder, but what stood out most to Jae as he felt himself slipping into an unconscious state, was that blinding smile his best friend offered him, a secret moment amidst their usual chaos. </p><p>But right now, there was blood, a great deal of it, spilling from Jae's newly acquired bullet wound. The crimson red was soaking his pants, but Jae wasn't awake to care. Wasn't awake to freak out any further than his blood curdling scream as he hit the tiled floor. At least Younghyun was what he saw, at least he hadn't seen the disgusting pool of blood that flooded the ground, or heard his own watery gasps of discomfort and agony, because they started just as he was slipping away from the reality that lay in front of him.<br/>
He was spared in an ironic sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope every enjoyed the story! I plan on updating at least two more chapters, they may take me a while to post, but I'll do my best! </p><p>This was unbeta'd, so I apologize for errors.</p><p>That being said, please leave kudos and comments if you like the story and want me to continue! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic out of the others you could've chosen. </p><p>I doubt anyone read all this, haha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>